


Rope Works

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: "What do you want to do, Alex?" Lucy asks.Alex nods at Maggie. "Everything she was talking about."





	Rope Works

**Author's Note:**

> Bondage can be dangerous, don't do it if you don't know exactly what you're doing. Remember, safe, sane and consensual.  
> The tie used in this fic is called a sling tie.

Alex texts them both around one. It's a picture of a parcel lying by their front door. Pretty innocuous, but the sight of the cardboard box has Maggie pressing her legs together beneath her desk. 

_Lucy: Mmmm. Happy birthday to me_

_Alex: Luce your birthday was two months ago_

_Lucy: happy Friday me then  
Lucy: can't wait to wrap my present_

Maggie snorts at the pun, waving her partner away when he looks up and asks what's so funny. 

_Maggie: do I get a present?_

_Lucy: you can have her when you get home_

Maggie glares at the clock on the far side of the bullpen, willing it to tick faster. Both Lucy and Alex had a half day off, Maggie is stuck til five. Still, Lucy is creative. She'll figure out a way to keep Alex occupied until Maggie gets home. 

* * *

Alex has already opened the parcel by the time Lucy gets back, half an hour later because Alex had managed to slip away from the meeting they'd both been falling asleep in by virtue of sitting next to the door. 

She's sat on a stool at the kitchen table, running her hands lightly over the new hemp ropes they'd bought. Lucy presses a kiss to the top of her head as she walks past to get a glass of water. 

"That colour suits you."

"Hmm. Thought you'd like it."

Alex pushes the red ropes to the side, swivels on her stool and pulls at Lucy's waist until she's stood between her legs. Lucy leans down for a kiss, her lips cool and wet from the water. Alex licks at a stray droplet before dipping her tongue into Lucy's mouth. Lucy's glass clacks against the table when she puts it down so she can slide her fingers into Alex's hair, tipping her chin up for better access to her mouth. 

Alex takes a deep breath when Lucy finally pulls back, both their lips red with Lucy's lipstick. Her eyes are a little glazed over. 

"I should buy new rope more often," Alex murmurs. 

They'd been playing with restraints for a while. First Maggie, presenting a pair of leather cuffs she’d had asked if she could wear, and then, after a while, Alex. It had taken a couple of tries for her to get into being tied up, already subconsciously searching for ways to escape but she'd gotten used to it with the encouragement and love and support of her girlfriends. So much so they'd quickly moved from cuffs, to bondage tape, to rope. 

Alex loved being tied up with rope. The feeling of it against her skin, the press and pull and tug as Lucy and Maggie restrained her. It'd taken Alex and Maggie a while to coax out the story of how Lucy knew her way around ropes so well. Even longer to pick up their jaws off the floor after seeing James' shibari pictures. 

Lucy taps Alex's shoulder, bringing her back from the corner of her mind she keeps the images of her girlfriend artfully tied up. 

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah. Luce... are you sure you don't want to try getting tied up again some time?"

Lucy arches an eyebrow. "Is my sub turning into a switch?"

Alex blushes. "I’m always a switch."

"I know. Can't get enough of Maggie and I topping you though, can you babygirl?" Lucy smiles softly, her domme voice fading for a moment. "I'm not saying no to the idea Alex, just... it's been a long time since I tried it with James. Things have changed, I've changed."

Alex nods. "I understand."

Lucy kisses her cheek. "I promise, if maybe someday ever comes, you two will be the first to know."

Alex gets to her feet, wraps her arms around Lucy's waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. Lucy chuckles but leans into the hug, still shocked by how safe being in Alex's arms makes her feel. 

They only pull apart when Alex's stomach grumbles loudly, and Lucy laughs. She pats Alex's abs. 

"Come on, let's get something to eat. Then we can talk about how we're going to wrap you up for Maggie, hmm?"

* * *

Maggie's still the best cook out of the three of them, but Lucy makes a passable casserole. Alex sets the table, reaches for all the utensils in the high cupboards whilst Lucy pouts and steadfastly ignores the stepladder in the corner. 

They eat slowly, enjoying each other's company outside of work. Maggie calls and they put her on speaker whilst Alex does the dishes, and Lucy puts the leftovers in the fridge for Maggie. 

"It's been really slow," Maggie says. "I've had lots of time to think."

"Yeah?" Lucy asks. 

She bites her lip when Maggie's voice drops and she tells them both exactly what's been on her mind. By the time she's done Lucy's sat in Alex's lap on the couch, both of them staring silently at the phone as if Maggie's fantasies will come to life right there on the screen. 

The sound of a key in the lock makes them jump. 

Alex pulls her hand away from the gun strapped under the coffee table when she realises it's Maggie, smile gracing her tired face as she closes the door behind her. 

She's barely out of her jacket before her girls are on her, taking turns kissing her neck, her cheeks, her mouth. She half laughs, half groans when Alex nips at her neck, soothing the bite with the flat of her tongue. 

"Eager much?"

"Babe you can't say those things and not expect us to jump you as soon as you walk in," Lucy says from somewhere around Maggie's collarbone. 

Maggie's reply is cut off by Alex finding her lips, forgoing gentle and licking into her mouth. Maggie moans. 

"We gonna do this right here?" She asks breathily when Alex pulls back. 

"Hmm, I think we'd get too many noise complaints if we put a D ring over the front door," Lucy murmurs. "Nice idea though."

Reluctantly, she and Alex take a step back. Maggie takes off her jacket and hangs it up before taking both the hands offered her and letting her girls lead her to the kitchen. 

"You know no vigorous activity for at least twenty minutes after eating."

"Eat quick and we'll work her up slow," Lucy says, nodding at Alex. 

Maggie takes the two of them in, hair messy and lips swollen, and she's sure she looks the same. Her pulse is pounding, driving blood straight down and she's too ready to fuck them both to tease any longer. 

So she relents. "You two are lucky I ate a good meal before I came home."

"Have you waited twenty minutes?"

"I have."

"So we can have sex now?"

"We can have sex now."

Lucy pumps her fist. 

Maggie bites her lip. She saunters up to Alex, reaches up to play with a lock of her hair. "I still want to work her up slow, though."

"Deal," Lucy promises, and she and Alex drag Maggie off to the bedroom. 

* * *

Alex stands in the middle of the room, watching her girlfriends. She's changed out of her DEO gear into something more comfortable, a pair of jeans and a grey t shirt. Lucy and Maggie look at her like she's wearing the sexiest lingerie in their closet. 

She wonders if it might have something to do with the lengths of rope Maggie'd draped round her shoulders as they left the kitchen. 

"What do you want to do, Alex?" Lucy asks. 

Alex nods at Maggie. "Everything she was talking about."

Maggie licks her lips. She checks in, and both her girls are green as she reaches for the ropes around Alex's neck. 

She tugs Alex towards her and down for a kiss that doesn't even pretend to start gentle, licking and sucking and biting at her lips until Alex is panting, rocking towards Maggie on the balls of her feet. 

There's a light flush high on Lucy's cheeks when Maggie pulls back slowly and winks, wiping at her mouth with her thumb. 

Lucy nudges her gently aside and stands in front of Alex. She looks like she's been kissed senseless, her eyes a little unfocused, red lips parted as she takes in quick, deep breaths that make her chest rise and fall rapidly. 

Lucy moves slowly, pressing herself against Alex. She snakes her hands round Alex's waist, resting them on her ass and squeezing. Alex's hips buck and Lucy smiles, feeling the movement through Alex's whole body. 

Maggie's moved behind Alex, gently pulling at the ropes round her shoulders. The rope slides deliciously between Lucy and Alex's bodies and the both of them shiver at the feeling of it running over them, even through their clothes. 

Clothes Lucy needs Alex and Maggie out of. 

"Maggie, baby. You want to slip into something more comfortable?"

Maggie's testing the rope but she rolls her eyes at Lucy's tone and drops it on the bed. 

"You mean _'Maggie, baby, I need to see your amazing body right now'_?" she teases, her voice taking on a whine when she imitates Lucy. 

Lucy raises an eyebrow. "I didn't realise this scene involved that pretty ass getting slapped."

Maggie grins at her, winks lazily at Alex when she turns her head to check in. She holds up her hands. "Alright, alright. I'll get naked."

"Keep the boxers," Lucy says. "I like how you look in those new ones."

Alex nods in agreement. Her neck is starting to hurt from looking over her shoulder so Lucy gently turns her til she's facing Maggie with Lucy pressed up behind her. 

Maggie puts on a show. She's in a button down and jeans, her usual work clothes. She starts rolling the sleeves of her shirt down from where she'd rolled them up to her elbows, taking her time tracing her fingers up and down her forearms. 

She gathers her hair, running her hands through it before lifting it out of the way of the buttons of her shirt. She's infuriatingly slow, playing with each button before popping it, eyes dark as she stares straight at Alex, switching to stare at Lucy and then back with each undone button. 

Lucy trails her hand up under Alex's t shirt, drawing patterns on her abs as Maggie finally drops her shirt to the floor. 

Both their mouths hang open when Maggie twirls, showing off the pretty black lace bra she's wearing. 

"You went to work in that?" Lucy asks, her voice rough. 

"I keep a sexy bra in the trunk in case something like this happens."

"Smart," Alex murmurs. "And hot."

Maggie traces her fingers up the lines of her abs, tipping her head back with a breathy sigh when she cups her breasts. Lucy's hands make the same journey, crawling up Alex's t-shirt. She grins cheekily and pinches Alex's nipples because comfy clothes most certainly do not equal bra. Alex groans and grinds back against Lucy. 

Maggie's moved onto her pants. She pops the button without preamble but takes her time pushing her tight jeans down her long legs, making sure Alex and Lucy get the best view of her ass in her new, blue boxers. 

Lucy bites Alex's neck. It's light, but the sting makes Alex gasp. Maggie watches with dark eyes as Lucy licks Alex's neck to sooth the pain. 

She's pressed against Alex's front in a second when Lucy's beckons. Alex's hands automatically start roaming, taking in the feel of as much bare skin as she can. 

"You wanna help me baby?" Maggie breathes into Alex's ear. 

Alex undoes Maggie's bra quickly, scratching across her shoulder blades as she pulls at the straps, and Maggie steps back just far enough for Alex to take off her bra and toss it on the floor. 

Lucy immediately reaches round Alex to grab Maggie's breasts, fingers rough on her nipples and Maggie moans loudly, rocking into Alex. 

Alex sags back against Lucy, Maggie's name nearly silent on her lips. 

"I think it's time we got you out of these clothes and into those ropes," Lucy murmurs into Alex's ear, already pulling the bottom of Alex's t shirt up. 

Maggie drops slowly to her knees, unbuttoning Alex's jeans and pulling them down, peppering kisses to her thighs. 

Alex is trembling by the time she's naked, Lucy's hands warm on her stomach and chest, Maggie's tugging her underwear down. She moans when Maggie kisses just under her navel. 

"You're soaked already babygirl."

"Is she?" Lucy asks like she's asking the weather. "Should we do something about that?"

Maggie hums. "I think we should leave her a bit longer."

She stands up, takes a couple of steps back to admire her handiwork. Both her girlfriends gasp when she slips her hand under the waistband of her boxers. 

"I, on the other hand- oh..." Maggie's breathing catches. " _I_ need sorting out."

Lucy pats Alex's stomach, kisses her shoulder. "Why don't you go give Maggie a hand?" 

Alex is on her knees in front of Maggie before Lucy's finished speaking. Lucy smirks, backing away as Maggie fists her hand in Alex's hair and presses her face against the front of her boxers. 

Lucy strips as Alex's hands move up to support Maggie. Maggie rocks against her face, muffling Alex's whimpers. The sounds go straight to Lucy's belly. 

Maggie shoves her boxers down, fingers tightening in Alex's hair when Alex dives straight in. 

Lucy quietly moves behind Maggie, pressing up against her. Maggie leans back on her, head falling to Lucy's shoulder as Lucy's hands roam over her body. One hand trails down Maggie's arm to lay over her fingers in Alex's hair, the other moves up to Maggie's breasts, idly playing with one nipple, then the other, cupping and pinching and soothing as Maggie's bucking hips grow wilder, the sounds of Alex going down on her louder. 

Maggie comes with a shout, pushing into Alex's mouth and Alex greedily eats her up. She and Lucy bring Maggie down slowly, hands and mouth working in tandem to draw out her quietening moans and shivers until she's sated, barely able to keep herself upright. 

Lucy gently guides her to the bed, settling her up against the pillows. 

"You were so good Alex," Maggie says quietly. "You made me feel so good."

Still kneeling on the floor, Alex smiles proudly. Lucy blows her a kiss before leaning down to kiss Maggie briefly. 

"Catch your breath baby, I'll get Alex ready." 

Maggie nods, her strength already starting to come back to her and she sits upright to watch Lucy direct Alex to lie down at the end of the bed, picking up the new ropes. 

"There's two pairs of safety scissors on the nightstand Alex, next to Maggie. Can you see them?"

Alex tips her head back, checking for the scissors upside down. 

"Yes."

"We're only going to tie your legs today, okay? Can you tell me your safeword?"

"Red."

"And your safe signal."

Alex lifts her left hand in the air, clenches it twice into a fist.

"Hmm. Good girl." 

Lucy falls silent for a moment, eyes locked with Alex's dark with lust. Alex is taking deep, heavy breaths, her mouth open and still wet with Maggie. Her hips are rocking unconsciously into the mattress. She's beyond turned on, wet and wanting and Lucy doesn't have the heart to make her wait much longer. 

"Think you can stay still for me whilst I tie you up babygirl?" she asks. 

Alex whimpers, but she nods, making a conscious effort to still the movements of her hips. 

"Good girl," Lucy whispers again. 

She selects a length of the new, red rope. She pats Alex's right leg, silently asking her to lift it. They've done this tie before, and even in the state she's in Alex knows what Lucy's asking her. 

Lucy finds the middle of the rope, makes a bight. She circles the rope quickly round Alex's thigh, just above her knee, three times, tying it with a square knot and leaving the bight free to make a small loop. 

Alex is panting, staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes and Lucy takes a moment to admire her work in progress. 

The bed shifts as Maggie, fully recovered, gets to her feet. She leans over to kiss Alex's damp forehead. 

"How're you doing Alex?"

"Green," Alex pants out between gritted teeth. 

"Me too," Maggie says, tone appreciative as she watches Lucy get back to work. 

"Green," Lucy murmurs, absorbed in tying the second rope around Alex's left thigh the same way. 

Maggie gently runs her fingertips over Lucy's shoulder as she heads out of the room. 

"Feel like getting a little rougher?" Lucy asks. 

Alex swallows and nods. 

"Out loud, please."

"Yes, green, please Luce."

Lucy smiles. Grabbing the loose ends of the rope tied around Alex's right thigh she tugs sharply, forcing Alex's knee up close to her chest. Alex groans. 

"You like that."

It's not a question. 

Lucy brings the rope ends up behind Alex's neck, round and under her opposite armpit. She pulls it taut and ties it quickly to the loop by Alex's other knee she left earlier. 

She does the same with the other rope, taking care to slide it along the sensitive part of Alex's neck, biting her lip when Alex arches into the feeling of the hemp on her skin. 

Lucy checks the ropes, makes sure they're not too tight. She hums, smiles a slight smile at her handiwork. "You look so pretty all tied up for me babygirl."

Alex's knees are pulled up to her chest, legs spread wide. She's dripping, her arousal glistening in the low light and Lucy can't help but reach out and wet a finger, bring it to her mouth and moan at the taste of Alex. 

Alex's eyes are glazed over. She's too far gone to realise Maggie's come back into the room, but Lucy shivers at the feeling of her at her back. 

"Colour, Lucy?" Maggie whispers, fingertips tracing down the lines of muscle in Lucy's arm. 

"Green."

"Me too."

Maggie moves close, licks up her neck. Lucy can barely hold back a groan when something hard presses against her ass. Maggie's hands are at her waist, crawling lower, tracing over Lucy's hip and down.

Lucy presses back against the strap on Maggie's wearing, rolling her hips when Maggie breathes in sharply and presses down on Lucy's pubic bone. 

Alex lifts her head, a raw moan tearing from her throat when she sees Maggie wrapped around Lucy, fingers wet with her arousal, rubbing circles on her clit. 

"Not fair," Alex pants. "This is so not fair."

"What's not fair?" Lucy asks, breathily. 

"I want to come."

Maggie's voice is rough and low when she asks, "And why haven't you?"

Alex blushes. "Because neither of you has said I can."

Maggie lifts her hand from between Lucy's legs, wipes off her wet fingers on Lucy's stomach. She steps out from behind her, glittery black strap on bobbing between her legs. 

Alex licks her lips. 

"You want to come?"

"Please."

"Then you can come around my cock."

Lucy passes Maggie a bottle of lube from the nightstand, her other hand working between her legs. Maggie squirts lube into her palm and starts stroking up and down her cock, Alex's hips rolling in time with the movement of her hand. 

"I'm going to be rough, baby. I'm gonna be quick and hard and I'm gonna make you scream my name... fuck, you’re so wet for us. You've been so good Alex. Waiting for us, fucking dripping while you made me come, while Lucy tied you up. You're so beautiful."

Lucy settles at the head of the bed, fucking herself to the sound of Maggie's voice, the sight of Alex bound and begging to come. 

"Can you see Lucy? Can you hear her? She's gonna come so hard watching you baby."

Alex is whimpering, a constant stream of wordless noises and her hands are fisted in the sheets, she's lifting her hips as if that'll make Maggie come closer. Maggie takes the last couple of steps up to the bed. 

"Ready, Alex?"

Alex cries out. "Please, please Maggie. Lucy please."

Lucy shuffles until she's almost next to Alex, fingers working quickly inside herself and with her free hand she smooths Alex's hair, whispers soothingly. "It's okay, you've done so good."

Maggie rests one hand on Alex's stomach. With the other, she lines the head of her cock up and slowly, firmly, pushes inside. Alex shouts, thrusts her hips down trying to pull Maggie deeper. She's been aching, wanting for what feels like hours and it's bliss finally being filled. 

Maggie's barely bottomed out before Lucy's coming next to Alex and the sight spurs her on. She snaps her hips back, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back and it was a given from the start Alex wouldn't last long. Maggie builds up speed and power quickly and in seconds she has Alex grasping at the sheets, crying out in pleasure and rolling her hips to meet Maggie's. 

Lucy brings her hand down between Alex's legs, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, rubbing tight circles on her clit and Alex is chanting their names over and over each time Maggie fills her and pulls back, and they both give at the same time, both beg Alex to let go and she does. 

She comes, clenching around Maggie's cock hard, turning her head to muffle her cries in Lucy's shoulder. She comes and it feels like she's coming forever, the only things she can feel Maggie and Lucy and pleasure.

Lucy and Maggie work together to keep her high going as long as they can, and it's minutes later when Alex finally stills, gasping for breath with their names still on her lips.

Her eyes focus and she starts to breathe properly as Lucy quickly unties her legs and Maggie shuffles out of the harness, the two of them helping her stretch, rubbing gently at the red skin left behind by the ropes. 

Maggie lies down next to her, wrapping her in her arms tight and Alex snuggles into her. Lucy leaves briefly and comes back with bottles of water and snacks. Alex shuffles bonelessly up the bed, taking the plate Lucy gives her.

"How was that, Alex?"

"'Fo goo'," Alex mumbles around a mouthful of cracker. "Love you bo'f."

Maggie chuckles and kisses Alex's cheek. It's puffed out like a hamsters. "Love you too baby. And you Luce."

Lucy smiles at them, heart as full to bursting with love as Alex's cheeks are with food. "I love you both."

Maggie rubs Alex's thigh. "Did you have fun?"

Alex nods emphatically, swallowing. "You two?"

Lucy laughs. "Shit Alex, I think that's the most fun I've had in my life."

Maggie winks at her, grinning wickedly. "You wait until you see what I ordered just before I came home."

Alex chokes on a mouthful of water. "Damn Maggie, wait until I can actually feel my clit again first."

They all burst out laughing. Lucy swipes Alex's empty plate and tackles her, clinging on as Maggie yells "Cuddle pile!"

None of them has ever felt safer than in the arms of the other two, never felt more loved and lying tangled together in bed they know they’ll feel like this forever.


End file.
